Hush Little Pretty Bird
by KeepsakeKey
Summary: Deidara raids a small village, and takes his time in chasing and killing a girl. He sings a short, creepy tune as she runs away from him, into the mass of bodies littering the crimson ground. Rated T for character death.


**Disclaimer:: I do not own Naruto. I only own this story and the girl that is mentioned.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl jolted up from her bed, hearing a loud explosion coming from down stairs. She looked around franticly at the walls of her small room, trying to figure out what had happened. Hearing some mumbling and foot steps, she quickly jumped from her bed and rolled underneath of it. There wouldn't be much room between her and the underside of the bed, but it would have to work.

She tired to slow down her breathing, afraid that who ever was in the house would hear it. She wasn't a ninja, so she couldn't defend herself if the person found her. She caught her breath when the door was kicked down, knocking to the ground with a crack. It had fallen off the hinges as the person looked around the room.

Blond hair stuck out from underneath a large straw hat. A black cloak with red clouds covered the persons body. She could just see a smirk forming on the person's face, who she could now tell was a boy.

"Come out come out where ever you are, un." The boy spoke, his voice ringing through the room.

The girl shut her eyes tightly, afraid that even looking at him will make him find her. She heard a creek from the floor boards, and a hand went under the bed, grabbing her leg.

"Ahhh!" She screamed, trying to get him off of her. She felt something wet on her leg, and started panicking. She quickly turned her body around, kicking the boy in the head.

The hat fell off, revealing a shocked expression. He obviously wasn't expecting that to happen. He frowned, as he had gave her enough time to stand and flee from the room. Sighing, he stood up, walking towards the door frame.

The girl panted, smoke surrounding her. Running down the stairs, which was oddly one of the only things not on fire at the moment, she started going down them. She narrowed her eyes to something at the bottom of the steps, slowing herself to see what it was. She gasped and tears started trickling down her face.

"Hush Little Pretty Bird.

Please Don't Run Away.

No Matter What You Do Or Say,

You Will Die Today."

An oddly feminine voice drifted from the top of the steps, followed by the sounds of the boy walking down them. She gasped and jumped over the bodies of her dead parents, running to the front door. She ran over the door that was on the ground and out into the night.

Turning the corner, she started to wonder where everyone was. Usually in the village, when something happened, everyone was there helping. Where was everyone? She screamed as a sharp object flew past her face and hit the wall, just missing her. She closed her eyes for a moment and kept running, hearing the light tapping sounds of the boy behind her, close.

Turning another corner, she saw something she wish he hadn't. Bodies littered the ground before her. The villagers. A sob crept out of her mouth and she took her hand to cover her lips. She had to keep running. She started weaving through the bodies.

"Hush Little Pretty Bird.

Please Don't Cry So Loud.

No Matter What You Do Or Say,

The Boom Will Drown It Out."

The boy's voice once again drifted to her ears, sounding like it was being carried by the wind. She screamed as some once again flew past her. It hit her lightly, and wasn't anything sharp. It kept going until it hit a wooden house she had just passed, making it explode. She kept running, ignoring the debries from the house that were hitting and cutting her.

She felt something go into her right shoulder, something sharp. She gasped as she kept running. The forest was right there. If she could make it, she might have a chance.

"Hush Little Pretty Bird.

Please Don't Turn Around.

No Matter What You Do Or Say,

You'll End Up On The Ground."

His voice made it to her ears once again. She turned her head lightly, meaning to look at her shoulder. She ended up finding herself looking over her wound to the boy. She screamed when she saw him right behind her, he had to be only about an inch from her. Her soft purple eyes met his hard teal one, the other covered up by a lock of blond hair.

He smirked and wrapped one of his arms around the girl's waist, pulling him towards her to fill the gap in between them. He grabbed a kunai from a pouch at his side, bringing it up to her neck with his free hand. She screamed again as the cold metal touched her skin.

"Hush Little Pretty Bird.

Please Don't Scream So Loud.

No Matter What You Do Or Say,

It's All Over Now."

He flicked his wrist lightly and chuckled as the girl went limp, crimsion flowing over his hand.


End file.
